Maybe
by DragonOfChange
Summary: I decided to get Christmasie(i know it's not a word deal with it)with this lol its a more or less feel good story although i dont feel very content with it but nonetheless it's being uploaded let me know what you think :3


The moonlight was shining beautifully off her jet black scales as her emerald eyes gaze off into the horizon.

"Maybe this year i won't be sad" she said softy letting a tear drop to the ground.

"Maybe you"ll have a happy holiday" Spyro said gazing up to the dragoness whom he dearly adored.

Day broke as Cynder broke from the chains of her bed as she stirred herself from her sleep. 'It's been three years if it's not now it's never' she thought as she stretched and made her way to the door.

"Hey Cynder" Spyro stood up from the cushions on a bench in the hallway.

"Oh im sorry was i late Spyro?" Cynder asked while mentally scolding herself for possibly being late to an event of such relevance.

"No, I'm just early" he smiled and motioned for her to follow as he walked by.

"So Spyro why are you up so early?" Cynder asked concerned for the dragon's health.

"I couldn't sleep i was thinking... About how long its been since it happened" Spyro mentally slapped himself in the face for throwing away another chance to say what he longed to say.

"Yeah but then again we spent three years in a crystal so these past three seemed alot longer" Cynder chuckled to the violet eyed dragon.

"Sorry again..." Spyro said as he looked away from her.

"Sorry for what Spyro?" Cynder asked curious about her friend's action.

"About trapping you against your will with me and Sparx all those years ago" He said looking to her emerald eyes who seemed to understand everything he had said.

"Spyro it was for the best and regardless im glad you did it" she said nuzzling him softly on the cheek

Spyro's face turned red from the brief contact they shared. As he motioned her towards the temple's main room where the statue of Malefor used to stand.

The room was generally the same other than that the statue that stands now is of the pair of heroes standing side by side gazing upward towards the stars.

"I still dont understand why they made that statue of us... It should've been ignitus he deserves the respect more than me" Spyro said looking to Cynder with sadness in his eyes from the memories of his mentor.

"Well Spyro the guardians thought it would be more fitting to have you in place instead, their has to be a reason for it" She said smiling to the dragon.

"I'll have to ask them someday" Spyro licked her on the cheek.

Cynder turned away quickly as blood rushed to her face.

"Im sorry Spyro i need to do something..." She quickly made her way back down the hallway.

Spyro frowned and turned only to find himself dizzy as he falls to the ground and his vision goes black.

"Young dragon you wish to know why?" A voice came from the the area around him as he cracked his eyes open.

"Yes i would but Chronicler where are you?' Spyro said recognizing his surroundings.

"Young dragon how you've grown" The dragon said with pride in his voice.

"I..Ignitus it's you! But how?" Spyro said as tears fell from his face.

"Yes and to answer your question you did it Spyro as you began a new age i was chosen to chronicle the events for it" Ignitus couldn't help but shed a tear slightly seeing the dragon grown up gave him pride in taking part of his raising.

"Spyro we have a very limited time to speak i only can wish we had longer. But to answer your question from before the reason why youand Cymder are worshipped and not I has two reasons one is because i told the guardians. And two is because you and her share something that is truly magnificent you care for eachother to a degree that has ensured this world's safety. Spyro my boy you've made me proud and i can only hope that for your sake maybe it'll happen this year" Ignitus finished smiling as the room began to dissolve.

"But Ignitus what is it?" Spyro shouted trying to get one last message from his former teached but was only greeted by Terrador's worried face looming over him as he cracked his eyes.

"Spyro are you alright young one?" Terrador asked concern evident in his voice as helped Spyro stand.

"Yeah im fine but what time is it?" Spyro looked to Terrador after shaking his head.

"About 5:45..." Terrador said looking at the dragon.

"Oh no Terrador i'll see there okay?"  
Spyro said as he took off sprinting towards the temple.

He went through his chest looking for what armor he was going to wear.  
He decided on his gold and silver armor.

She was ready, she was always ready. 'Who am i kidding i can't go up there with him after what i just did' she thought to herself.

"Cynder we need you now if you're ready" She hear Volteer said from behind her door.

"Coming!" She said as she put her helmet on.

He was nervous after what transpired earlier could he even stand near her again? His thoughts went back to his meeting with Ignitus 'Could he have meant... I've got if!' Spyro said as he approached the dining hall.

Cynder was sitting down at her seat with everyone as she silently hoped that he wouldnt come.

"Where is the purple one, we wish to congratulate him" a dragon from the opposite side of the table asked.

"He's running late i apologize" Terrador said looking to the dragon.

"Sorry everyone I had some things to attend to" Spyro entered and quickly found his seat next to Cynder.

"Spyro is everything alright?" Cynder whispered knowing that this behavior was odd even for him.

"Yeah Cyn im fine" Spyro said smiling to the dragoness.

"Well seeing as now everyone is here who would like to say a prayer?" Terrador invited to those at the table.

"I will if you dont mind Terrador" Hunter stood in his Silver and Broze armors with his red cape coming down his back.

"Not at all Hunter go ahead" Terrador said closing his eyes and smiling and everyone at the table followed suit.

"First i'd like to thank the ancestors for bringing us this wonderful feast for the night, Secondly i'd like to thank the guardians for offering myself, my clan, and many dragons for allowing us to come here and celebrate with you all on such a joyous occasion. And lastly i'd like to thank you Spyro and Cynder for saving us all from the clutches of the Dark Master with all of your love and care for eachother and everyone around you, you prevailed and took back the night my friends. Now let us feast my comrades."

They all sat, told stories about adventure, as they laughed at other's jokes. Spyro and Cynder mainly kept to their food unless they were asked a question but otherwise remained silent.

"Alright everyone since seemingly everyone is done with their food let us rest and relax" Terrador said as he stood up to travel to the central chamber of the temple and most of the people followed except two.

"Spyro... I'm sorry for earlier" Cynder whispered after everyone was out of sight.

"Cynder its okay i understand I talked to Ignitus and he told me..." Spyro was cut off.

"Spyro, Cynder we need you to give your speech" Terrador said looking at the two dragons.

They stood behind the curtain waiting for the talkative electric guardian to finish his speech and introduce them.

"So you ready?" Cynder whispered to the purple hero beside her.

"With you i'm always ready" Spyro smiled to her.

"Everyone please help me in welcoming our saviors who were able to defeat the all mighty evil that was Malefor, Spyro and Cynder please grace us with your presence." The guardian finished and moved to the side of the stage and allowed the two dragons to take the center.

"Everyone i'd like to start off by saying thank you to everyone of you for your efforts during the war thanks to you all we have rebuilt Warfang and returned it to it's former glory." Cynder smiled to the crowd, pride evident in her voice.

The were small cheers but much mutterings of those who lost friends, mate's and even children to Cynder while she was still under the control of Malefor.

"Listen everyone i know you don't trust Cynder for her checkered past but i promise you she's changed and for that she deserves not only your respect but also your sympathy for all the trouble through her life, so if you are wise i recommend you stop before you begin" Spyro spoke to the crowd with a protecting tone in his voice.

"Now aswell as Cynder i'd like to thank you all for your efforts during the war we all lost things but through it on a personal note i've gained something far greater than what i have lost" Spyro said to the crowd with a form of understanding in each word.

"Mister Spyro what did you gain then?" A small white dragoness sitting in the front row said innocently.

"My young dragoness i found something everyone here today hopes to find, to put it into words..." He pushed Cynder forwards with his tail so she was standing next to him. "... Is love" He pressed his lips to Cynders as everyone in the room gasped with shock as Cynder's eyes widened.

Cynder let her eyes close as she kissed back the dragon who she adored for years now.

Spyro broke first "Ahem sorry about that everyone i just wanted to make sure she knew it, thank you all again for your efforts!" Spyro said as he guided Cynder off stage still dazed about what just happened.

They screams of joy from the crowd died away as they approached Cynder's room.

"So Spyro how long have you actually felt this way" Cynder said as her face flushed still feeling awkward about the situation.

"Well honestly since the day i met you as in the real you, you've been there for me as long as i can remember and i can't repay you for that" Spyro said looking away slightly.

"Spyro did you hear me all that time ago in the center of the planet?" Cynder asked as they reached her door.

"That was you?!" Spyro asked shocked

"Yes, who else would it be" she said somewhat annoyed at the dragon.

"I don't know i just didn't want to take the chance and be wrong" Spyro said looking at the ground.

"Then why tonight?" She asked confused.

"Well i was hoping that i was right and that maybe this year i wouldn't be sad on the day we defeated him" He looked into her Emerald eyes as he let a single tear fall.

"Spyro i was hoping the same thing but..." Spyro's heart skipped a beat as thought's raced through his head 'was she not in love with him still?','did she find someone else?'.  
"Spyro if it ever takes this long for much for you to express yourself i might die from waiting, I love you" She said as she pressed her lips against his again, this time it was Spyro's who grew wide but like Cynders they fell into the kiss.

The kiss broke and they both looked to the others eyes "I love you Cynder" Spyro smiled to the dragoness whom he loved as she motioned for him to come into her room, as she closed the door a smile came to the face of an old friend.

"Spyro my boy you always were the maybe the turned out to be a yes, I couldn't be prouder of you" Ignitus smiled as he closed the book and put it on its shelf.


End file.
